


The 'Hug'

by thethingthathasnoname



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethingthathasnoname/pseuds/thethingthathasnoname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The infamous hug from Stephen's POV. Just a light bit of gramichael fluff in the canon storyline. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'Hug'

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Bad Education. I don't own Stephen and Frank (what I would make them do if I did)!

“I will kiss thy lips.” Frank announced, cradling Stephen’s head and sliding his hands, more gently than seemed possible from Frank Grayson, across Stephen’s face. His voice was softer too, more poetic and emotional, nice, pleasant. How was freaking Grayson doing this?

Stephen subconsciously lifted his face a little to allow him to do so before reminding himself, not for the first time, that this was a play and that this was Frank Grayson.

“Haply some poison yet doth hang on them.”

Right on cue, ‘Kissing You’ started to play in the background.

He touched his neck, gently caressing it, making Stephen shiver. Did he have any idea what he was doing to him? He almost felt like Frank was actually going to kiss him and was nearly disappointed when he carried on without doing so.

No, this was Frank Grayson. Frank Grayson.

“Thy lips are warm…”

His finger just brushed Stephen’s mouth and he leaned into it.

“Let me die.”

His thumb stroked over his chin and Stephen pushed his face further forwards, opening up the possibility for Frank to kiss him. Not that it would happen. Not that Stephen wanted it to happen.

He wondered if Grayson could feel the chemistry that Stephen could, hanging thickly in the air between them, like electrified air. But no. Of course he couldn’t. Because it wasn’t really there… was it?

He was in character; that was what it was! In character. And Robocracker wanted to kiss Frank. But did Frank want to kiss Robocracker?

He vaguely heard Alfie’s voice in the background narrating. “Alas, there’s no hope, no treatment, no drug.”

Frank’s hands were still caressing Stephen’s face. He could feel his proximity, hear his breathing. His heart was throbbing, bouncing away at millions of beats per second. How the hell was Frank Grayson doing this to him?

And there was no way that anything was actually going to happen anyway.

“As Robo’s life fades away,”

Here it comes… Stephen remembered. The awkward hug.

“Frank bids adieu…”

Would he actually hug him?

Would he like hugging him?

Would Stephen?

“With a…”

Two lips suddenly pressed against his. They were soft, surprisingly soft. And warm. And nice? So nice. Before he could even think straight, he felt himself responding, pushing back. Encouraged by this, the lips drove further against his creating a pleasant friction while the hands pulled his face desperately.

The overall feeling was incredibly hot.

Their mouths just seemed to work together. Push and pull and play. It felt so freaking good.

Stephen was loosely aware that there was a voice in the background and had an irksome feeling that they shouldn’t be doing this; that there were lots of people around or something.

But it just felt so good.

Then, a sharp cough cut through their moment; fuck the bastard whoever he was. What right did he have to ruin the perfection?

The lips pulled away and Stephen clung to them until the very last moment. Bloody hell that was a good kiss; he felt like he was in a dream.

He realised that someone was talking again. Alfie. Yes, Alfie was talking. Good. Class. Yes, school. Wait. What was going on again? Why was he so hot? And wearing this weird outfit? What time was it? Where was he?

Oh fuck.

School play.

On stage.

Lots of people watching.

Was pretty sure he was meant to be doing something round about now.

But Frank Grayson had just kissed him. On stage. In front of everybody. Frank freaking Grayson. And he liked it. Fucking hell.

But the show must go on. He blinked hard and forced himself to focus on what Alfie was saying and just did as he was pretty much told, such was the wonder of Alfie’s script writing.

“But what’s this? Robocracker has been reincarnated. And finally, he’s a real boy.”

He yawned and sat up, mainly conscious of the fact that Frank was right behind him, still touching his back. Focus, Stephen.

“The End.”

Thank the lord. It was over. He could focus on other more important things. Like the fact that Frank Grayson had just made out with him in front of half the school plus parents and teachers. And the fact that he had reciprocated. And the fact that it was the best kiss he had ever had.

Wait what?

Now, why were people moving?

Oh, yes. Bows. Ok.

But people in the audience were moving too. Were they fucking leaving before he’d bowed, the little shits.

But wait… they were standing up. Oh my god, they were getting a standing ovation.

Stephen grinned and glanced to the side to see Frank looking right at him, grinning too.

He was blushing, with some of Stephen’s lipstick on one side of his mouth. But he was smiling, genuinely, something Stephen had never thought possible. Especially because of some school show. Especially because of Stephen. And he looked so cute, Stephen felt his heart warm. Steady on, this was still Frank Grayson. It just was a different, better side to him. Which Stephen realised he liked. A lot.

They both glanced away, blushing, and bowed.

Then Fraser threw a bunch of flowers onto the stage and Stephen almost cried. That was his dream.

Fuck, someone else had caught them. They better not intend on keeping them, whoever they were, those were Stephen’s flowers. He looked to the right and found Frank holding the flowers. Holding the flowers out to Stephen. Still beaming from ear to ear with a light flush to his cheeks. He honestly looked so cute and shy and hot and happy that Stephen thought he was gonna jump on him.

Fucking hell, he was falling for Frank Grayson.

Fucking hell, there was a chance that Frank Grayson liked him.

Fucking, fucking hell… that was a bloody good ‘hug’.


End file.
